Evangelion X2
by Napster
Summary: Esta es la continuacion de NGE, despues de los dos capitulos de viajes introspectivos y retrospectivos de los personajes
1. Prologo

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a GAINAX (excepto algunos nuevos que yo cree ). Esta historia es la continuacion de la serie, nunca paso lo de las peliculas.

**Prologo**

En las profundidades de NERV HQ se encontraba el comandante Ikari teniendo una conversación con sus superiores.

-Comandante Ikari, tengo entendido que hace dos años se elimino al ultimo de los ángeles, el que vendría siendo el ultimo según los sánscritos del mar muerto; entonces si no es mucha molestia, ¿me podría decir como es que todavía no se a completado el proyecto de complementación humana?-

-No se a completado por la ausencia de la lanza de Longinus.-

-Y no fue su decisión usarla en contra de un ángel-

-Si, pero la prioridad en ese momento era eliminar a los ángeles existentes, con la existencia de alguno no se podría llevar a cabo el proyecto de complementación humana-

-¿Insinúa que no se podrá culminar el proyecto?-

-Claro que no, como ya se les habrá informado el trasbordador "ICARO" tiene como objetivo la recuperación de la lanza; en breve tendremos la lanza en nuestro poder nuevamente; solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se concluya el proyecto-

-¡Ikari! no intente cambiar el itinerario, -

-El proyecto sigue los planes de SEELE, hasta que tengamos la lanza no podremos continuar; les seguiré informando del avance del proyecto, hasta entonces…-

El comandante, Genduo Ikari de repente corta la comunicación dejando solo al comité mas poderoso del mundo, SEELE.

-¿Podremos confiar en las palabras del comandante, no sabemos si sus intereses sean ajenos a los de SEELE.-

-Lo que aremos a continuación será esperar, de todas maneras continuaremos con nuestro plan de respaldo-

Y con estas ultimas palabras se van desconectando uno a uno de los miembros de SEELE a excepción de uno, el presidente Keel, que tal ves sea el mas poderoso de todos.

-Esperaremos…que te parece querida-

De repente la voz de una mujer invade la sala, una voz que solo se puede describir en una palabra: hermosa.

-Me parece bien, nos dará tiempo de encontrarnos con el inquisidor, el hijo de Adán-

-Excelente querida, excelente-

-x-x-x-x-

¡TRACK!

El sonido de una puerta azotarse y unos gritos de Azuka diciendo: ¡Déjame sola!; interrumpieron el sueño de Shinji, rápidamente se levanto y salio de su cuarto para ver que sucedía, lo único que encontró fue a Misato corriendo hacía la habitación de la pelirroja

-¡Azuka! ¡sal de ahí para que podamos hablar!-

-¿Qué sucede Misato?- pregunto Shinji algo confundido

-La madrastra de Azuka quiere que vuelva a Alemania- Esta frase perturbo a Shinji -, como ya se acabo con la amenaza de los ángeles, no es necesario que se quede aquí, ase una semana que se están preparando los papeles adecuados para su transado, a mas tardar hoy en la tarde tiene que irse-

"_Con razón la he notado algo desanimada, recuerdo que nunca le agrado su madrastra, aunque gracias a esa depresión no me ha golpeado"_, pensó Shinji; -Azuka sal de ahí y hablemos-

De repente la puerta se abre, para alegría de los dos, lamentablemente les duraría poco, ya que cuando Shinji iba a entrar salio disparado Pen-pen que al parecer se había metido a su habitación golpeando a Shinji y dejando a los dos semiconscientes en el suelo.

-¡LES DIJE QUE ME DEJARAN EN PAZ!-

En ese momento se volvió a cerrar la puerta y no se escucho otro sonido durante un rato

-Bueno creo que lo mejor será que la dejemos sola por un rato; por cierto, tu no deberías de estar arreglándote para ir la preparatoria, es tu primer día de clases y no deberías de llagar tarde-

-Te estas portando como si fueras mi mamá- dijo Shinji algo molesto

-Bueno, que es lo que querías, soy tu tutora-

-como sea; mejor ya me visto, por cierto ya que últimamente no vas a trabajar has el desayuno, no seas-

- ¿Quieres que te lleve también a la escuela? Me queda de paso para ir a NERV HQ-

Notando el sarcasmo en su voz desistió en su intento de no hacer el desayuno y decidió apurarse para llegar a su primer día de clases

-Apúrate que no vas a llegar- Alcanzo a gritar Misato

-x-x-x-x-

Rei Ayanami iba caminando por los pasillos de su nueva escuela, y, aunque tal ves se veía mas adulta y con otro uniforme, seguía siendo la misma chica fría y aparentemente sin sentimientos que era hace un año, cuando todavía combatía con ángeles. A ella de cierta forma le intimidaba lo nuevo, y siempre que tuviera la oportunidad, examinaba a cada detalle lo que para ella era desconocido.

Sin darse cuenta se tropezó con una chica de cabello negro y una figura envidiable, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-¡Ay!-

-…Disculpa…- Ayanami intento levantarla, pero de repente un chico de gran musculatura al parecer de 5º semestre la empuja al suelo gritando:

-¡NO BASTA CON UNAS DISCULPAS Y QUE LA AYUDES, YO NUNCA PERDONARE A QUIEN AYA LASTIMADO A MI HERMANA!-

-…He pedido disculpas…además de que intente enmendar mi error… no puedo hacer nada mas- dijo Rei en voz calmada mientras se levantaba.

-¡Como te atreves a contestarme de ese modo, ya aprenderás a no meterte conmigo o mi hermana!-

-¡HERMANO! ¡Ya basta!-

-¡Cállate!- y la empujo hacia atrás

El chico le lanzo un fuerte golpe a Rei, esta lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos y prepararse para recibirlo

Pasaron unos momentos y al no sentir nada, Rei abrió los ojos que anteriormente estaban cerrados para ver algo que deliberadamente le sorprendería; un chico un poco mas alto que ella, pelo castaño, complexión atlética, y con unos audífonos de diadema que al parecer se acababa de quitar detuvo el golpe con una sola mano. La hermana del bravucón aprovecho ese momento para salir corriendo.

-Es de cobardes golpear a una mujer…-no tardo mucho en percatarse de la ausencia de la otra chica, se volteo a ver a Rei y continuo -…especialmente a una tan linda- y le sonrió, Rei se sonrojo levemente ante tal comentario; inmediatamente después el chico se volvió ante su adversario mirándolo con una mirada llena de odio y repulsión que haría que hasta el mas valiente temblara de miedo, le torció el brazo y se lo soltó tan rápido que casi se lo disloca.

-¡AAAGGH!-

-Déjala en paz intento de escoria-

-¡Tu!... dime quien eres- dijo el muchacho jadeante

De repente el misterioso joven se dio cuanta de lo que había hecho y cambio su expresión anterior por la de indiferencia.

-Pues veras, soy…-

No pudo terminar la frase ya que un señor calvo y de lentes los interrumpió.

-Usted debe de ser unos de los nuevos estudiantes, ¿no es así?-

-¿Eh? ¡AH! si, tiene razón, estaba buscando mi salón y me perdí, así que empecé a vagabundear por los pasillos-

-Tuvo mucha suerte de que la señorita Sonoma Meiko fuera a buscarme, su hermano Junta tiene fama de buscapleitos-

-Así es, tuve mucha suerte al conocer a dos chicas tan lindas...- dijo con una cálida sonrisa

Al oír este comentario Junta se enfado notablemente y no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido

-...Perdón...- El misterioso joven le volvió a lanzar una mirada intimidadora que callo inmediatamente a Junta

-...Como sea…ustedes dos chicas pueden ir a su aula, mientras estos dos jóvenes me explican la situación en mi oficina….-

Meiko totalmente sonrojada se apresuro a ir al aula correspondiente mientras que Rei caminaba a un paso lento y calmado, aunque no se veía como siempre, parecía como si tuviera una mezcla de sentimientos y no supiera como reaccionar a ellos, de repente la detiene el misterioso chico la detiene agarrandole la mano y diciéndole

-Espero que nos veamos pronto…-Rei se sonrojo notablemente y al parecer estaba al borde de una sonrisa -…hasta luego…- y se despidió haciéndole señas con la mano mientras caminaba hacia la dirección a la que se fue el director y Junta.

Rei se quedo parada ahí mismo algo sonrojada y confundida, aunque después de un rato prosiguió su camino, hacia el salón; sin darse cuenta que al final de otro pasillo se encontraba Shinji, parado sin poder hacer nada después da haber observado tal escena.

-x-x-x-x-

Shinji finalmente llego a su respectivo salón viendo a Kensuke y Touji ser regañados Hikari, que al parecer todavía tenia complejo de delegada de clase, vio a Rei en un asiento que le recordaba a la secundaria, junto a la ventana; también vio a la que vendría siendo Meiko, que ya la reconocía desde el suceso de hace rato con Rei. El se dirigía a un asiento vacío que estaba junto al de Rei, pero no pudo llegar ya que Touji y Kensuke lo llamaron.

-¡Hey, Shinji! Por aquí, te hemos reservado un lugar, ven

-¿Eh?... a si-

Se dirigió hacia donde estaban ellos y saludo a Hikari, se sentó y se le quedo viendo al brazo derecho de Touji

-Lo siento Touji-

-De que hablas- Suzuhara no comprendía a que venia esa disculpa, pero al mirar en dirección hacia donde veía Shinji lo comprendió. –No te preocupes por mis prótesis, no fue tu culpa, además ahora no hay nadie que me gane el las fuercitas. – Dijo esto mientras se remangaba la camisa y dejaba ver una prótesis de acero. –Y también soy mas rápido- se descubrió una parte de la pierna izquierda y dejo ver una prótesis igual.

-Pero es que…-

-Tu solamente olvídalo si, ya no hay de que preocuparse ahora que no hay mas ángeles, hasta ya han venido a mudarse muchas personas aquí a Tokio-03 por los avances tecnológicos, ya todo eso de los ángeles se ha quedado en el pasado-

-…Creo que tienes razón…-

Interrumpiendo su platica, llego el maestro y ordeno que todos tomaran asiento ya que estaba a punto de empezar la clase; unos 5 min. después llego el chico misterios que bien conocía Shinji, Rei y Meiko.

-Disculpe maestro, ¿puedo pasar?-

-¡Quien eres tu?-

-Soy un nuevo estudiante-

- ¿Y tu uniforme? -

El chico se acerco al maestro y entregándole un papel le dijo: -Es que no he podido conseguir el uniforme así que antes de pasar al salón fui con el director a que me hiciera un permiso donde me da una semana como máximo para conseguir el uniforme-. El maestro complacido de su explicación asintió y dijo:

-Siéntate donde gustes, y ya que toda la clase esta reunida preséntate por favor-

-Ah…si. Mi nombre es Kyosuke, pero llámenme Kyo, es mucho mas corto, mucho gusto en conocerlos-

-Te faltaron tus apellidos-

-¿Es necesario que los diga?-

-¡Claro que si!-

Su animo se ensombreció un poco, pero fue un segundo, solo un psicólogo como Freud se habría dado cuenta. –Es Date, Kyosuke Date-

-ahora ya puedes tomar asiento-

El chico se sentó justo en el lugar en que se iba sentar Shinji al principio y le dijo a Rei:

-Nos volvemos a encontrar- y le regalo una sonrisa. Esto no escapo de la atención de Shinji

Rei estaba al borde de una sonrisa, además de que estaba levemente sonrojada. Pero cuando la humanidad de Ayanami estaba por salir a flote, el maestro empezó a dar la clase, haciendo que volviera a su normal ser. Kyo se le quedo viendo unos instantes mas y sonrió, después se puso discretamente unos audífonos que tenia escondidos dentro de su camisa y encendió un reproductor de MP3 que tenia en el bolsillo; y así continuo la clase, con Kyo escuchando música sin prestar la mas mínima atención al maestro, Rei mirando por la ventana, y Shinji que daba vistazos rápidos hacia donde se encontraban Kyo y Rei.

-x-x-x-x-

Al terminar la primera hora y cuando el maestro ya se había retirado Rei se dirigió a Kyo, que estaba escuchando música con los pies sobre la mesa y al parecer estaba dormido.

-Disculpa-

-...-

-Disculpa-

-...-

-Disculpa- Levanto un poco mas la voz, captando la atención de Shinji, y despertando a Kyo

-¿Eh, ¡ah, perdón, ¿que deseas?-

-Te quería dar las gra...-

-...- Kyo se había vuelto a dormir

-Disculpa-

-...-

Shinji no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Rei estaba hablando con una persona ajena a NERV que acababa de conocer, ella era la que inicio la conversación (si a eso se le llama una conversación), y para acabarla, insistía en hablar con el.

-...Discúlpame, es que no e dormido en varios días, me esta ganando el sueño... valla que grosero me he de haber visto-

-N-no te preocupes- Dijo Rei en tono nervioso- Quería darte las gra...-

No pudo terminar la frase ya que un sonido atronador se oyó por todo Tokio-03; un sonido que no se había oído durante los últimos dos años, y que nadie esperaba, ni quería escuchar mas.

-Esa es…la alerta de Ángel-

**Continuara**

Que les pareció, por fa dejen reviews, o escríbanme a mi correo, cualquier cosa que me haga saber que alguien leyó esto, (no importa que solo pongan "esta chido" o "mi¡jo, esto apesta"). Se los agradeceré mucho


	2. 1º Pasaje: El Verdadero Genesis

1º Pasaje: El Verdadero Génesis 

-Tienes 3 min. Para estar en la entrada de la escuela con Rei y Touji, ¡Apúrate!- Le dijo Misato a Shinji por celular

-¿También a Touji, ¿Para que lo...?- no pudo terminar la pregunta ya que Misato ya había colgado, -Maldita sea-

Shinji siguiendo las ordenes de sus superior, informo a sus otros dos compañeros; Rei, como siempre, ni siquiera se inmuto, pero Touji, a diferencia de Rei se veía algo perturbado y sorprendido, claro, no era para menos, después de su incidente con el EVA 03, ya no tenia nada que ver con NERV...o por lo menos eso creía

-Shinji...¿tu crees que me hagan pilotear?...- Dijo Suzuhara con gran angustia

-La verdad es que no tengo ni la mas mínima idea... pero tu no te preocupes no pasara nada, ya no hay Evas que pilotear- contesto Shinji con una sonrisa fingida para calmar a su amigo...aunque tenia sus dudas

-No te preocupes Touji- Interrumpiendo la platica entre Suzuhara y Shinji, Hikari le dio ánimos a Touji

-...OK...- Le regalo una sonrisa intentando ocultar su miedo, haciendo que se sonrojara la antigua jefa de grupo

Y así, los tres elegidos corrían hacia la puerta de la escuela mientras sus demás compañeros se dirigen al refugio mas cercano, todos excepto Kyo, que se encontraba todavía sentado en su asiento con los pies encima del pupitre mirando al techo, ignorando todo el ruido de afuera.

-Con que ya empezó...el verdadero génesis…-dijo algo preocupado, momentos después dio un largo y cansado suspiro-... Y yo que me la quería pasar tranquilo en la prepa-

-x-x-x-x-

-¡Suban los tres rápido!-

Misato ya se encontraba en la puerta de la escuela esperándolos y apenas los vio, salio corriendo hacia su auto mientras los otros tres niños la seguían, pero cuando se encontraban aproximadamente a unos 5 metros del coche, apareció una sombra gigantesca que cubría todos los alrededores.

-¡Que demo...!-

Era la sombra de una colosal bestia negra con varias protuberancias rojas, parecía un león cruzado con escorpión; se podría jurar que ha salido desde el agujero mas profundo del infierno. Los tres chicos y Misato se encontraron paralizados, no sabían si era del miedo o de la sorpresa, pero definitivamente era mas aterrados que cualquier ángel con el que hubieran topado anteriormente; pero pronto tuvieron que reponerse ya que una ráfaga de rayos provenientes de la boca de la bestia se dirigían hacia donde se encontraban.

-¡Aléjense!- la mayor Katsuragi dio una orden a los chicos, aunque era innecesaria ya que los chicos se hubieran alejado de cualquier modo.

Un rayo le pego al auto provocando una gran explosión que hizo que la mayor saliera volado en dirección a la puerta de la escuela.

-¡Misato!- Grito Shinji mientras buscaba a su tutora en medio del polvo que había levantado la explosión

Después de un rato la encontró sentada y casi llorando viendo en dirección a un pedazo de chatarra en llamas al que antes le llamaba "auto".

-...Todavía… no termino de pagarlo...-

-¡Misato, no es el lugar ni el momento como para andar lamentándote, ¡TENEMOS QUE IRNOS YA!-

Después de unos momentos Misato se recupero del shock de perder su auto.

-Tienes razón, debemos irnos a...-

-¡CUIDADO!- grito Touji

La bestia se preparaba para lanzar otro ataque cuando un gigantesco robot rojo lo intercepto y lanzo en dirección opuesta a la escuela.

-Maldita bestia de porquería, si te metes con la mejor piloto de Evangelion, definitivamente no puedes ganar-

-¡Azuka!- grito Shinji con alegría en su voz, pero no era muy claro si fue por que la chica lo había salvado de una muerte segura, o que no se había ido a Alemania.

-Bien ella nos cubrirá mientras llegamos a NERV, ahora solo hay que conseguir transporte-

Una voz proveniente de la salida del estacionamiento de la escuela interrumpió la conversación

-¿Querían transporte?-

Al voltear se dan cuenta que es Kyo recargado en un auto ultimo modelo

-¿Quién rayos eres tu? y ¿De donde sacaste ese auto?-

-No me hables tan golpeado muchachita... Por que no me dices quien eres y si te gustaría dar una vuelta-

-Soy la mayor Misato Katsu... ¡quien te crees que eres para andarme diciendo ese tipo de cosas!-

-¿Bueno quieres el auto si o no?- Contesto Kyo sosteniendo las llaves

-Damelas- dijo Misato mientras se las arrebataba de la mano, -Ahora ve al refugio-

-Que mandona, seguramente no tienes pareja-

-¡QUE, lo que haga de mi vida no es de tu incumbencia; VE AL REFUGIO AHORA- Dijo con voz autoritaria

-Ya lo intente pero no puedo entrar- contesto el chico señalando a una puerta altamente reforzada

-Demonios... ahora que lo recuerdo desde que un par de chicos- Esta ultima frase la recalco mas mientras miraba a Touji que dirigió su vista hacia otro lado- no pueden abrir las puertas del refugio hasta que termine la alerta-

-Tu trabajas en Nerv, ¿no es así, ahí deben de tener un refugio-

-¡Tu no puedes entrar en esos refugios!-

-Ahhhh, vamos… no dejaras que me maten aquí afuera, además te estoy dando un auto, o ¿es que quieres usar el metro?-

-Maldito mocoso- maldijo a ese chico que se encontraba enfrente de ella ya que su conciencia no le permitiría dejarlo ahí en medio de un ataque -esta bien puedes venir con nosotros...- de mala gana acepta-...nada mas no hagas algo estupido-

-Comprendido...Mayor- dijo con una leve sonrisa

-...Mocoso estupido...-

-x-x-x-x-

Los cuatro se encontraban camino a Nerv en el auto deportivo que Kyo había conseguido mientras la ciudad estaba siendo destruida por una bestia gigante. Ninguno de los cuatro se animaba a entablar una platica, pero fue entonces cuando Shinji decidió romper el silencio.

-Oye Kyo...-

-...-

-¡Kyo!- grito Shinji sacudiendo al chico que se encontraba dormido, "¡Como rayos pude dormir en un momento como este?" pensó.

-Umm... ¡Ah, ¿qué quieres?

-¿De donde sacaste este auto, es que en la clase dijiste que no habías conseguido el uniforme, pero aun así tienes este auto- dijo directamente

-No se ha que te refieres, este auto no es mío-

-¡Entonces de donde lo sacaste?- pregunto Shinji sorprendido; para este punto los demás acompañantes se habían percatado de la platica y se estaban limitando a escuchar

-Pues lo tome prestado del estacionamiento-

-¡Lo robaste!-

-No se puede considerar robo por que pienso devolverlo-

-Pero aun así...-

-Necesitábamos el auto y como estaba a la mano y con las llaves pegadas a la puerta, lo tome prestado, aunque ahora que lo pienso… me pregunto que clase de imbecil habrá dejado las llaves pegadas a la puerta de su coche-

-x-x-x-x-

En otro lugar lejos de ahí, para ser mas precisos, en el refugio de la preparatoria #1, la nueva escuela de los pilotos, se encontraba el director de la escuela pensando en sus cosas cuando de repente...

"AAAACHU!"

-Seguramente han de estar hablando de mi...¿o tal ves sea el polvo?-

Con esto el director empezó a sacudir el refugio donde se encontraba.

"AAAACHU!"

-Si seguramente es el polvo-

-x-x-x-x-

Mientras tanto en el auto...

-¡Enserio tenia las llaves pegadas! Que idiota- Misato se había sorprendido por el comentario del chico –Que suerte tienes-

-Si va... lamentablente mis principios me impiden quedarme con el- contesto Kyo mirando a Misato mientras sonreía

Misato capto la indirecta, cambiando su humor drásticamente. –¡Ah! si que tienes suerte, aunque el volante tiene sus fallas-. Con este comentario la mayor empezó a girar de un lado a otro el volante del auto, haciendo que todos los demás pasajeros se empezaran a marear.

-Lastima, no se le puede pedir mucho a la suerte...aunque una persona con un rango de Mayor debería de ser capas de superar ese pequeño obstáculo- Kyo no pensaba darse por vencido en esta pequeña pelea entre el y la Mayor.

-Claro que tienes razón- Misato dijo mientras estabilizaba el auto –Pero mira el auto, es todo un deportivo, ¿me pregunto cuanto corre este bebe?- mientras Misato decía esto, pisaba el acelerador a fondo haciendo que todos se hundieran en el asiento

-Eeerrr...oigan...-

-Si Shinji, lo se, soy lo suficientemente maduro como para terminar esta pelea- Con este ultimo argumento, Kyo venció a Misato, algo que definitivamente quedaría grabado en la mente de Shinji: Misato siendo derrotada por un niño.

-¡Cállate ya, estamos entrando a Nerv-

-x-x-x-x-

-Tardo mucho Mayor-

Dijo con voz fría la doctora Akagi mientras esperaba a que la mayor y compañía la alcanzaran para dirigirse a la sala de Magi

-¿Estas aquí por que vas ha hacerme el favor que te pedí?- pregunto Misato

-No me queda de otra Misato, además no podía permitir que te perdieras en las instalaciones en un estado critico como en el que nos encontramos-

-Y aparte de mandona, te pierdes en tu lugar de trabajo; definitivamente no debes de tener pareja- comento Kyo con una amplia sonrisa

-¡CALLATE MOCOSO! ¡que en cualquier momento puedo sacarte de aquí para que te mate esa cosa!-

-Tranquis, ya me callo- sin perder la sonrisa

-¿Quién es este chico? Acaso tu nuevo amante- Dijo la doctora con cierto tono de malicia

-¡Cállate Ritsuko, este es el chico del que te hable hace un rato, deja que se quede en uno de los refugios de Nerv mientras pasa la alerta-

-Estas conciente que si el comandante se entera te meterás en problemas-

-Si, y pienso tomar las consecuencias-

De repente la doctora abre una puerta al lado de ella.

-Si ese es el caso- dirigiéndose a Kyo – Te quedaras en este refugio hasta que termine la alerta-

-Claro, además no pensaba salir con todo ese alboroto ahí afuera-

La doctora da un gesto de aprobación solo para después dirigirse a la primera elegida –Rei, al no ser funcional la unidad cero y que el chico no es personal autorizado de NERV, te quedaras escoltándolo para que no entre en otras salas-

-Comprendido- contesto la primera elegida

-Bien, entonces sigamos- Ritsuko continuo su marcha hacia el salón de Magi, siguiéndola, Misato y el primer y cuarto elegido empezaron a caminar dejando atrás a Kyo y a Rei. Pero antes de que se perdieran de vista, Kyo alcanza a gritar:

-Muy en el fondo me quieres-

-¡Cállate mocoso!- grito Misato. "Es un buen chico, lastima que sea como es" con estos pensamientos se alejo de donde se encontraba el refugio.

-Entra por favor Ky...-Rei no había notado que el chico ya había entrado al refugio, así que se limito a entrar y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

-x-x-x-x-

En la sala de Magi, se les estaba informando de la situación a Misato y a los pilotos de Evangelion.

- A las 8:15 a.m. se inicio un ataque contra la ciudad de Tokio-03. A las 8:20 a.m. todos los residentes del distrito de Tokai fueron evacuados a los refugios respectivos- Terminando de dar el reporte de lo acontecido, Maya regresa a su puesto.

-¿Un Ángel?- pregunto Misato

-Negativo mayor- Ritsuko interrumpió para dar una mejor explicación –Magi no ha terminado de comprenderlo del todo, pero a identificado al atacante con un patrón rojo-

-¿Exactamente que significa eso?- Pregunto Misato algo preocupada

-No estamos seguros de su naturaleza o cual es la razón de su advenimiento, pero al ser similar a los ángeles y tener un patrón contrario al de ellos, hemos nombrado al atacante "Demonio"-

Misato con sorpresa en su cara intenta asimilar todo lo que ha estado ocurriendo últimamente; después de dos años de ningún ataque de esta magnitud y después de que Tokio-03 se estaba volviendo un lugar pacifico para habitar, llega algo parecido a un Ángel para empezar a destruir toda la ciudad y de paso las vidas tranquilas que todos estaban empezando a asimilar. Y una pregunta se formulo en su mente: "¿Quién rayos le pone nombre a esas cosas?"

Misato fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el comandante Ikari. –Mayor, su misión es eliminar al atacante identificado como el 1° demonio, si es posible, intacto.-

Shinji todavía no entendía o no quería terminar de comprender lo que se le estaba pidiendo en esos momentos: Después de eliminar a todos esos ángeles y vivir una vida que nunca creyó ser capas de vivir al lado de la gente que apreciaba, le están pidiendo que volviera a subir a un Eva y eliminar a ese "demonio",pero de repente fue sacado de sus pensamientos egoístas para pensar en Touji, lo volteo a ver y lo vio muy perturbado. "Por que lo mandaron a traer, la doctora Akagi dijo que el Eva cero no esta funcional, Azuka esta combatiendo, y no creo que me cambien de Evangelion; ¿entonces para que lo citaron, ¿para que?". Shinji pensó que lo mejor era subir a su Eva y para que no fueran a obligar a Touji que saliera a pelear. "No voy a huir, si lo hago, Touji peleara".

-¿Ha entendido mayor?- Dijo el comandante Ikari

-Si-

-Bien, acompáñelos a las jaulas doctora Akagi- Una ultima orden dio el comandante

-Si- la doctora respondió fríamente

La doctora empezó a caminar en dirección del elevador que los llevaría a las jaulas de los Evas, seguidos por Misato y los pilotos. "No creo que el chico pueda con esto" pensó la doctora mientras veía al cuarto elegido. "Es mucho para el"

Y así las cuatro figuras desaparecen de la sala de Magi.

-x-x-x-x-

-Entonces tu nombre es Rei Ayanami, ¿no es así?-

Kyo se encontraba en el refugio, y para sorpresa de todos, Rei estaba platicando con el, considerando que una platica para ella solo es contestar cuando es realmente necesario y, de vez en cuando, dar su punto de vista sobre el tema

-Si… así es-

-Alma, que hermoso nombre-

-… ¿perdón?-

-Si… tu nombre, significa alma, ¿Es que acaso no sabias?-

-…no- Rei se tomo su tiempo para contestar, pero varios pensamiento cruzaron por su mente en esos instantes. "Por que me esta haciendo esas preguntas, la mayoría de la gente se aleja o me ignora, el personal de Nerv solo me habla cuando es necesario, sin embargo el me ha estado haciendo varias preguntas sobre mi persona, como…si le importara"

-Oye Rei-

-¿Si?-

-¿Qué me harías si me fuera a otra parte dejándote aquí?

-Yo…no te haría nada…pero tendría que llamar a seguridad para que te sacaran de las instalaciones-

-Umm… entonces mejor me quedo aquí-

-…-

-No quiero causarle problemas a Misato, además…me agrada tu compañía-

Con esta ultima frase, Rei queda algo perturbada. "Le…le agrada mi compañía"

Kyo mirando hacia otro lado ve un rincón obscuro en lo que es el refugio, solo para después preguntarle a Ayanami. -¿Qué hay ahí?-

-No lo se- responde simplemente

-Que te parece si vamos a investigar, ya se me esta entumiendo el trasero de tanto estar sentado-

-Pero… mis ordenes son quedarme en el refugio… cuidándote-

-Pues no vas a desobedecer, solo vamos a ver que hay, no vamos a salir del refugio-

-…E…esta bien-

-Excelente-

Y así, Kyo toma la mano de Rei internándose en la obscuridad

-x-x-x-x-

Cuatro figuras se encontraban subiendo por el elevador, hacia las jaulas en donde guardaban a los Evas, la única iluminación que había en el trayecto era la de momentáneas luces de las lámparas que se desvanecían tan fugazmente como aparecían, ninguno de los que se encontraban subiendo se atrevían a entablar una conversación.

-Disculpe…doctora-

Ritsuko volteo su cabeza para ver al cuarto elegido, rápidamente noto el miedo en su voz. -¿Qué deseas?-

-¿Por qué me mandaron a llamar?...ya no hay mas Evas que pilotear… ¿no es así?-

-…veras es que…-

De repente las monótonas luces desaparecen y la obscuridad se va, para dejar ver una titánica figura de lo que se asemejaría a un humano gigante con armadura plateada.

-AAGGGHHHH- Touji grita de terror al ver como ese nuevo Eva se asemeja bastante a lo que solía ser el Eva-03

-Cuarto elegido, te presento al Eva-04, es el arma que se te ha asignado para pilotear- Con voz fría, la doctora hace esta presentación.

Touji esta tirado en el suelo viendo esa colosal figura, lo están obligando a pilotear esa cosa, al parecer no les importa que le paso su primer intento por pilotear.

-¡Touji, ¡Clámate Touji, ¡Reacciona!- Shinji intentaba controlar a su amigo mientras el yacía en el suelo viendo a su nuevo Eva

-¿Eva-04? Ritsuko, me debes una explicación- dijo Misato

-No se mucho del asunto, pero hace solo seis meses lo encontraron en donde anteriormente se encontraba la segunda división- Contesto la doctora

-Estas segura de que no sabes mas al respecto- Misato no se daba por vencida tan rápidamente

-No tienes que desconfiar tanto de mi, yo no tengo todas las respuestas Misato… ¿Veo que todavía no me perdonas?-

-Lo que hiciste no es algo que pueda olvidar y perdonar así como así-

-Ya veo-

-¡Doctora!- Shinji grito de repente –No hay necesidad que Touji pilotee si yo lo hago, no es así- Shinji intentaba salvar a su amigo de su destino

-No es posible Shinji-Contesto Ritsuko fríamente –Necesitamos todo el poder de ataque que tengamos disponible-

-¡Entonces por que no llama a Ayanami! ¡Seguramente si se lo orde…! –Shinji cayo de inmediato, se había dado cuenta de lo cruel que se oiría terminar esa frase, pero eso no cambiaba su opinión sobre ella, después de ver como se hacían los dummies no la había vuelto ha ver igual, después de todo Azuka tenia razón, ella era solo una muñeca…una muñeca hecha por su padre para sus propios fines; y eso no le dolía tanto, era mas el dolor de que ella supiera su condición y que la aceptara, sin dudar.

Después de dejar escapar un largo suspiro, la doctora Akagi se dispuso a responder el "por que" de que Rei no piloteara esta nueva unidad. –Intentos hacer que Rei manejara este Eva, pero no pudo sincronizar con el por alguna extraña razón, al iniciar los armónicos todo iba bien, pero de repente hubo una falla en la conexión y se cerro el sistema. El punto es que Rei no puede manejar, no podemos cambiar de unidad ni a Azuka ni a ti, ya que sincronizan muy bien con sus respectivos Evas- Terminando esa explicación y sin cambiar de tono, Ritsuko continuo- Es por eso que necesitamos a otro piloto para este Eva; y como tu amigo Suzuhara había sido elegido por el instituto Marduck como el cuarto, Además de que tiene que pagar de algún modo esas prótesis-

Después de esta larga explicación, todos callaron, pero cuando Shinji trato de nuevo de defender a su amigo, este lo callo.

-Lo piloteare- Dijo Suzuhara –No me gusta deberle nada a alguien-

Shinji estaba algo sorprendido por la respuesta de su amigo, pero recordó su forma de ser, recordó como le pidió que el lo golpeara después de haberlo golpeado diciendo esa misma frase: "No me gusta deberle nada a alguien-

-Bien- contesto Ritsuko con tono frió

Se abrió la puerta del elevador que daban a las jaulas.

-Aquí es donde los dejamos, Shinji espero que le expliques como debe subir a la cabina lo demás se lo explicaremos por medio de la radio-

Con estas ultimas palabras Misato y Ritsuko se despiden dejando a los pilotos para que suban a los Evas; cuando se cierran las puertas Misato empieza ha hablar.

-No puedo creer que lo vallas ha hacer Ritsuko, es que acaso no viste al chico- Dijo casi gritando

-No puedo hacer nada, fueron ordenes directas del comandante-Con esta respuesta Misato se callo aunque se notaba el desagrado en su cara. "_Creo que a final de cuentas, yo soy la muñeca del comandante"_ pensó la doctora.

-x-x-x-x-

-¡Muere!-

Azuka se encontraba peleando con el demonio cuando vio al Eva-01 que se acercaba mientras su piloto entablaba comunicación con ella.

-Que bueno que estas mas animada que en la mañana-

-¡Ahorrate tus comentarios y ayúdame!-

-Si… pero estoy muy contento que no te hallas ido a tu casa-

-Idiota… aquí esta mi casa- Dijo finalmente Azuka mientras le disparaba con un rifle de asalto al demonio; de repente se dibujo una gran sonrisa en el rostro de la piloto de la unidad-02 tal vez por que estaba masacrando a una bestia muy muy grande, o por el comentario de Shinji…aunque eso es irrelevante.

-x-x-x-x-

Mientras tanto, en la sala de Magi, se encontraba Ritsuko junto con Maya, Makoto y Shigeru que estaban a punto de activar el Eva-04.

-Todos los sistemas listos-

-Iniciando la sincronización-

Akagi estaba cruzando los dedos mentalmente "_Por favor… que se active"_

-x-x-x-x-

En la cabina del piloto del Eva-04.

"_Se siente extraño"_ Touji tenia los ojos cerrados mientras hacia su mejor esfuerzo por sincronizar con el Eva. _"Esto lo hago por ti hermanita, te voy a proteger"_

Cuando las primeras conexiones fueron terminadas, el cuarto niño sintió como su cuerpo lentamente se unía al del Eva. Todo iba bien…hasta que se termino de hacer las ultimas conexiones, lentamente Touji abrió los ojos tan solo para ver…

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!- No pudo contener un grito de terror mientras veía y sentía todo lo que le había pasado en aquella ocasión en la que casi muere a manos del Eva-01 cuando la unidad que se encontraba piloteando se convirtió en un ángel a eliminar. -¡Ya no me muestres esto, quiero olvidarlo, por favor quiero olvidarlo…- Esta frase había empezado como un grito y termino como un sollozo, todo el dolor que se le había causado en esa ocasión lo estaba reviviendo. Era horrible lo que le estaba pasando. -¡YA BASTA!-

Solo podía gritar mientras revivía aquellas escenas en donde desmembraban su Eva

-x-x-x-x-

-¡Su pulso se ha acelerado increíblemente!-

-¡Hay lecturas de alucinaciones!-

-¡Terminen con la conexión neural! ¡AHORA!-

Cumpliendo inmediatamente la orden, los técnicos de la Magi desactivaron al Eva-04 quedando la sala en silencio, para después oír los sollozos del piloto.

-…basta…por favor…quiero olvidar…-

"_Fue demasiado para el chico"_ pensaba la doctora para si misma.

-x-x-x-x-

-Shinji, Azuka; tendrán que acabar con el solos… hubo una complicación con la activación de la unidad 03- Informaba Misato por la Radio

-¡Que fue lo que paso!- Grito Shinji mientras baleaba al demonio con su pistola

-Nada grave… solo que no la pudo activar completamente-

-¿Esta bie…?-

-¡Cállate Shinji y pon atención a la pelea!- Azuka le regaño ya que casi le da un rayo de la bestia por distraerse. –No se lo pudiste decir después, ya sabes como es- Dirigiéndose a Misato

-Si…creo que tienes razón…- Dijo algo deprimida la mayor- por cierto ya tenemos nueva información sobre esta cosa, lo que vendría siendo su núcleo esta en su lomo, destrúyanlo para vencerlo-

-¡Dalo por hecho Misato!- Dijo Shinji ocultando su preocupación

-x-x-x-x-

-Ten cuidado Rei, no quiero que te caigas-

"_Su mano…es calida"_ es lo que pensaba Rei mientras los dos caminaban por la obscuridad

-Creo que esto es un interruptor- Dijo Kyo tanteando en la pared

De repente se hace la luz en esa pequeña sección del refugio para dejar ver una gran pila de instrumentos musicales.

-¡Valla! No sabes por que están aquí todos estos instrumentos…¿eh Rei?- Le pregunto a Ayanami mientras soltaba su mano

-…No…no lo se-

Kyo vio un piano y se acerco a el inspeccionándolo con minuciosidad.

-Es hermoso- se sentó enfrente de el y toco unas teclas para después detenerse –esta afinado- Después volviéndose hacia donde yacía Rei le pregunto: -¿Sabes tocar algún instrumento?-

Ella simplemente asintió, y al verlo ahí enfrente del piano recordó los sucesos de esa mañana y que era lo que estaba apunto de decirle cuando fueron interrumpidos por la alerta.

-Kyo…- El chico volteo inmediatamente al oír su nombre -…yo quería darte la grac…- No pudo terminar la frase ya que fue cortada por el chico

-No me agradezcas…no hace falta, no podía permitir que te golpearan, aunque…- el chico se detuvo como si le acabara de ocurrir una idea-… si realmente quieres agradecérmelo. ¿Podrías escuchar esta canción?- termino con una sonrisa.

Rei estaba algo sorprendida, aunque no lo demostró. Lo pensó detenidamente, y después de un rato, se limito a asentir.

-Que bien- dijo con una sonrisa plena, poniendo su atención a las teclas dijo: -Ojala te agrade-

Al terminar de decir esta frase y antes de empezar a tocar, Kyo apretó un botón con una bocina y micrófono con la señal de: "Solo Emergencias"

-x-x-x-x-

Mientras tanto en la sala de Magi. Las cosas realmente se estaban poniendo feas, ninguno de los dos Evangelions tenía munición y el demonio ya había destruido todos los edificios por los que podrían recibir el armamento.

-¡Chicos! Aguanten un rato mas en lo que se me ocurre un plan- Misato gritaba mientras veía a Shinji y Azuka ser apaleados por esa bestia

De repente se empezó a escuchar una melodía en toda la sala de Magi, era hermosa aunque solo era un piano; pero no hacia falta nada más para que transmitiera sentimientos de tristeza y soledad.

-…Thanatos…-

Misato rápidamente volteo en dirección hacia aquella voz que había pronunciado esas palabras, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta que aquella voz que había pronuncia esa palabra era la del comandante Ikari, se veía perturbado. Rápidamente, el comandante intercambio unas palabras con Fuyutsuki y salio de la sala.

-A partir de ahora, yo estoy al mando- Anuncio el subcomandante

Misato estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, la música no había cesado, algo que le facilito pensar sobre lo acontecido hacia unos instantes. _"¿Que es esta canción, y ¿por que el comandante estaba tan perturbado?"_. Probablemente nunca sepa la respuesta.

-x-x-x-x-

En el campo de batalla. Shinji y Azuka no podían atacar al demonio, ya que frustraba cualquier intento de acercársele, pues había hecho un perímetro con su cola; y los Evas solo tenían sus cuchillos progresivos que eran inútiles a tal distancia.

-Maldita sea, ¡hey Shinji, alguna ide…¡AHHHGGG!-

Azuka se empezó a agarrar la cabeza como si le doliera mucho. Shinji no pudo ignorar la reacción de le pelirroja, _"¿Por que ahora?"_.

Shinji recordó como su mente había sido gravemente dañada por Arael, el décimo quinto ángel; desde ese momento no había vuelto a ser la misma, estuvo en coma mucho tiempo y cuando por fin despertó, sus funciones motoras no reaccionaban muy bien además de recurrentes dolores de cabeza; hacia varios meses que ya estaba bien y empezó a hacer pruebas de sincronización parecía que ya estaba totalmente recuperada, pero últimamente solo ha empeorado, nadie sabia de eso hasta que Shinji la encontró tirada en el suelo del apartamento agarrandose la cabeza en señal de dolor. No le había contando a nadie por petición de la pelirroja.

-¡Azuka!- El ver en dirección al Eva-02 hizo que el piloto de la primera unidad se distrajera, oportunidad que aprovecho el demonio para abalanzarse sobre el tirandolo en el suelo, y una vez encima de la unidad uno, le empezó a morder en donde vendría estando la yugular del Eva. –AAAAAAAAAAA- un grito de dolor escapo del chico al sentir tan inmenso dolor

-x-x-x-x-

-¡Corten la conexión neural de la unidad uno!- ordeno Misato desde su puesto viendo lo que le sucedía al chico

-¡Ala orden!-

Inmediatamente Maya acata la orden de la mayor desconectando al Eva-01

-Confiamos en ti Azuka… no nos falles-

-x-x-x-x-

Mientras tanto en el refugio.

Kyo apenas había terminado de tocar, y deteniéndose para ver la reacción en su público conformado de una sola persona, con el nombre de Rei Ayanami

-¿Qué te pareció?-

Ella no sabia que decir ni como reaccionar, había sido hermosa, pero esa sensación de tristeza y soledad no le agradaba. Apenas se iba a abrir la boca de la chica para dar su opinión, fue callada por una figura salida de las sombras.

-Comandante…- Fue la única palabra que pudo decir en ese momento la chica

-¿Te gusto la canción Genduo?- Kyo se levanto y metiéndose las manos en las bolsas del pantalón, encara al comandante Ikari

Rei estaba confundida, ¿de donde había salido el comandante, y ¿este chico lo conocía?. Quería hacer estas preguntas pero las palabras se perdían antes de llegar a su boca.

-¿Qué haces en este refugio? Tu no eres personal autorizado de Nerv, no se te esta permitido estar aquí- El comandante demostraba gran enojo, tanto en su voz como en su rostro, algo muy raro en el

-Me las ingenie para entrar aquí cuando empezó el ataque, y conforme a la chica…- Rei noto el cambio en como se estaba refiriendo a ella, ya que hasta antes de que llegara el comandante, Kyo la había estado llamando por su nombre-…No hace mucho que me acaba de encontrar aquí, y le pedí que me oyera tocar-

-No puedes estar aquí- Dijo el comandante, y señalando en dirección a una puerta- Te pediré que te vallas de aquí antes de que llame a seguridad, ese elevador te llevara a la superficie, no es nuestro problema lo que le llegue a suceder a un ciudadano descuidado-

-Esta bien…- Dijo Kyo para sorpresa de Rei- Ya me voy- Y se dirigió al ascensor que le había indicado Genduo, levantando su mano derecha en señal de despedida -…Adiós…-

-Rei- Dijo el comandante –Mandare a apagar ese ascensor apenas y llegue a la superficie, mientras tanto, vigila que no vuelva a bajar, cualquier cosa, nos avisas por ese aparato de emergencias- Y así tan rápido como apareció, el comandante se desvaneció en las sombras

-…Si…-

-x-x-x-x-

-¡Doctora Akagi! ¡Apague el ascensor F-1205!-

Dijo el profesor Fuyutsuki después de haber hablado por teléfono con el comandante Ikari

-Pero…-

-¡ES UNA ORDEN-

-Ya lo oíste- Dirigiéndose a Shigeru –Desconectalo-

Misato oyendo todo lo ocurrido se dijo a si misma. –F-1205…es el ascensor del refugio donde puse a ese mocoso…- aunque inmediatamente después diciéndole a Ritsuko: -Encargate- La mayor Katsuragi se dirige al refugio sonde se encuentra Kyo y Rei

-x-x-x-x-

-¡Muérete ya!-

Azuka seguía golpeando el núcleo de la bestia sin lograr muchos resultados, pero al parecer se estaba empezando a fisurar.

-¡Ya casi!-

Cuando estaba a punto de dar el ultimo golpe la cola del demonio atravesó el pecho de la unidad 02 causando gran dolor en el piloto inmovilizándolo… por unos instantes.

-¡No…no…NO VOY HA PERDER!-

Entrando en una especie de frenesí, Azuka cierra el puño de su Eva dirigiéndolo hacia el núcleo del demonio.

-x-x-x-x-

-¡Rei, ¿Qué paso, ¿Por qué apagaron el ascensor!-

Misato acababa de llegar al refugio, y casi gritando, le hablaba a Rei que estaba sentada en un pequeño banco enfrente del piano que había tocado Kyo, al parecer estaba en una especie de shock.

-Yo…llego el comandante…y nos vio…-Estaba algo perturbada pero pronto tomo su actitud de siempre- Le ordeno a Kyo salir inmediatamente ya que no es personal autorizado de Nerv, el solo siguió las ordenes del comandante, saliendo por ese ascensor…-La voz de Ayanami cada vez era mas débil –Yo…me ordenaron de que en caso de que regresara llamara a seguridad…me ordenaron…- Su mente estaba hecha un desastre, sabia que debió haber detenido al comandante, pero solo se quedo ahí viendo como enviaban a ese chico a una muerte segura.

-¡Rei no te preocupes!- Dijo Misato mientras la agarraba de los hombros, haciendo que la chica de pelo azul recuperara la compostura -¡Voy ha hacer que vuelva al refug…!-

Fue interrumpida por una gran explosión proveniente del elevador

-¡ABAJO!- Grito Misato mientras tiraba a la chica al suelo poniéndose encima de ella utilizando su propio cuerpo como escudo, para suerte de ambas, el piano las protegió de los fragmentos de metal provenientes de lo que vendría siendo una puerta. Cuando por fin paso la explosión Misato se dirigió hacia donde estaba la puerta.

-¡Que demo…?-

Estaba apunto de asomarse, cuando le paso rozando lo que antes era un elevador ahora en forma de una bola de fuego y trozos de metal reforzado cayendo por el largo túnel. Misato se quedo sin habla, mientras Rei…

-…Kyo…nunca digas adiós…- Dijo la chica casi llorando

-x-x-x-x-

En la pantalla que se encontraba en la sala de Magi, se visualizaba una gran explosión en donde hace poco se encontraba Azuka peleando con el demonio. Después de haber conectado un último golpe al núcleo de la bestia, todos los alrededores habían sido destruidos por tremenda explosión.

-Informe de la situación- Ordeno la Doctora Akagi

En ese mismo momento, la unidad 02 sale caminando de las llamas con tan solo unas heridas superficiales.

-El enemigo identificado como el primer demonio ha sido encallado-

En ese preciso momento, en la sala de Magi, empezó el silencio

Notas, Divagaciones del Autor:

Que les pareció el primer capitulo, se que tal vez pensaron que el anterior fue el primer capitulo (' tal vez por que así lo puse XP) pero ese es el prologo, este es el primero no lo he corregido por razones de flojera XD. Ahora a lo que viene, tarde mucho en hacer este capitulo por que tenia exámenes, extraordinarios, se descompuso mi computadora y para acabarla, ya no tenia dinero para ir a un Internet a publicar, ya que en mi casa no tengo Internet TT (De hecho no tenia dinero ni para comer) así que se podría decir que si todo sale como pienso que va ha salir… gracias a este fic no seré abogado XD. Prometo tener el tercer capitulo pronto (Que tan pronto… no se, acabo de terminar exámenes y ya están por empezar los siguientes TT ). Pido por favor que dejen reviews o me manden un mail a: no me importa que sean maldiciones, amenazas, felicitaciones o lo que sea, pero que me hagan saber que alguien esta leyendo esto ).


End file.
